The tale of a key and a lock
by IdyllicCritic
Summary: Byakuran has defeated the Vongola, claimed the tri-nsette and became a deity. As his war prize, he claimed Shoichi as his consort. This is a tale about their relationship. This is a story about a key and its lock. (Yes, this is a different 100-theme challenge... AGAIN. But this time, it's entirely done in Byakuran's POV. 10051. Rated mature for violence and sex)
1. And it all begins

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**  
Pairings: **10051.  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **Sex scene and violence in some themes. Also, Entirely Byakuran's POV.  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. Reviews and comments causes additional creativity, which leads to more 10051!  
**Summary: **Byakuran has defeated the Vongola, claimed the tri-nsette and became a god. As his war prize, he claimed Shoichi as his consort. This is the history of their relationship. This is a story about a key and a lock. (And yes, this is yet an different 100-theme challenge... AGAIN.)

* * *

**And it all began with a key...**

Shou-chan...

The brunette may not know it; Shou-chan may think that theses two encounters he had with him was merely by chance. But it wasn't.

Fate brought them together. Shou-chan was the key to his lock. And once his omnipresent ability was unlocked, it cannot be imprisoned again. Yes, exactly like one of these games videos, in which once you used the key to unlock a door, the lock itself vanishes forever, never to be utilized upon that specific door ever again. Whatever evil or power that were on the other side can now pass and come through the door freely, and no other locks can ever close this gate shut. But the key also vanishes, for it cannot be used ever again and cannot be used to open another lock. It's discarded and forgetten. Such is the fate of every key in every game.

And what use does Shou-chan have, now that he has served his purpose as the key to his one-time lock?

Well, Byakuran always wanted a consort. He found the idea of a god treasuring the key that unlocked it quite... _romancing_. And _sensual_. After all, Shou-chan wasn't just any key- he was _his key. _The lowly key that unlocked and awoke the trapped deity he'd always have been under the veil of an celestral lock. There's no use denying this: the red thread that connects both key and lock proves it. Glee, isn't that just poetic?

Even if Shou-chan didn't wanted to be his consort.

He didn't left him any choice.

There is no love in this relationship. Merely possession.

This is the tale of a key and of a lock.

* * *

_Comments, pleasssse! *Makes a kitty face*_


	2. Chores

_Author: S'up? ;w; Been awhile. I'm sorry; I procrastinated too much and got myself into deep trouble. University projects aren't to be mocked or underestimated! _

_Disclaimer: The characters and KHR belongs to Amano_**!  
**

* * *

**1. Chores**

Exhaling slowly, sitting in an expensive lazy-boy chair, Byakuran tilted his head, observing his soon-to-be spouse shakily folding his freshly ironed clothes into neat little piles as he undid his tie with a quick gesture. He was pleased to see that his precious key was learning how to be a good wife. Doing house chores like he should.

It's unfortunate that he had to beat him into submission first, but Shou-chan is a fast learner. He absently counted the bruises he left upon other's fragile body from whatever skin wasn't covered by his clothing, and found the total to be less than the past week's, and he smiles.

* * *

Reviews, plzzzz?


	3. Happy

_Author: Annnd voila! One more chapter uploaded! Huhuhu, now back to making sure I don't fail my class. ;w;_

_Disclaimer: The characters and KHR belongs to Amano!_**  
**

* * *

**2. Happy**

Byakuran is well aware that his consort wasn't happy. He never saw that beautiful smile being directed at him since he raised up to godhood, but the last time he had truly seen him smile was on an screen from an spy camera, days before he made him his consort.

He was jealous that the last smile of Shoichi was been wasted on this young boy. Tsuna-kun. But it wasn't a great loss. After all, a fake smile does just as much of a good job as the real one, at least for the public.

"Shou-chan, smile for me."

The smile never came.

"Oh, Shou-chan."

And the god smiled. His key may be unhappy, but he is happy with his key. He is beautiful, with or without a smile. And only that counts in his eyes.

* * *

_Psychopath Byakuran is psychopathic, and that's how we like our evil Byakuran! ;3 Reviews?_


	4. Life

_Author: Annnnd I just badly found the time to upload this tidbit. Huhuhuhuh. Now watch me as I take forever to upload the following theme!_

_Disclaimer: The characters and KHR belongs to Amano!_**  
**

* * *

**3. Life**

"...do you, Lord Byakuran, take Irie Shoichi as your spouse and promise to remain with him in hardships and illness until death does you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Irie Shoichi, take Lord Byakuran Millieflore as your husband and promise to remain with him in hardships and illness until death?"

Silence.

"He does." Byakuran just smiled his pseudo-smile, the cold gleam in his eyes wordlessly threatens the holy man before him to continue, lest he suffer in the grasp of the white devil. And as an touch of irony, Shou-chan's wearing an white suit (_because he is the consort, the wife of this couple_) he made sure to select an unwavering catholic believer in anti-gay marriage. Why? Just because he can. He believes and prays to no religion, especially not to the Catholic (_them and their silly little ten golden rules and their cries of gay satanism_). He is the god of this coil.

"If there is anyone else who objects to this wedding, then let they speak now or forever hold their sile-"

"Nobody objects." Byakuran injects. Not even Shou-chan's family, who he had planed in from Japan so that they may attend to their wedding, along with his Funeral Wrath, whatever is left of his family and mafia allies, inducing some faceless faces. As cruel as he may be, Byakuran likes to adherd to these silly traditions. (_That, and now that he had the world by its throat, everyone understood that what Byakuran wants, he gets, or lives will be lost._)

"Then Irie Shoichi and Byakuran Millieflore, you are now declared husband and husband. You may kiss."

And so in front of these peoples and all these cameras that is broadcasting live the wedding of the overlord ruler and of an faceless meek boy all over the world, the unofficial has became official: the auburn is Lord Byakuran's propriety.

* * *

Reviews? 83


	5. Toy

_Author: WARNING- NSFW! You have been warned. _  
_Disclaimer: KHR characters belongs to Amano!_

* * *

**5. Toy**

Byakuran's slitted eyes glinted in sadistic glee at the writhing naked figure- who has a thin layer of sweat on his skin- on the bed, his forearms attached behind his back and laid to rest on his back, creating a certain degree of uncomfort for the auburn. Really, Shou-chan is not only great as a wife, but he's an excellent toy. A toy he'd never get bored of. He will never be bored of Shou-chan.

Shou-chan is an exception, after all.

But Shou-chan always complained too much and there is a limit to the bruises he decorates the other with, so he had taken to gaggle him with a gag ball. He also blindfolded him- after taking his glasses and settling it aside, of course. Theses are expensive glasses he brought for Shou-chan, after all.

To be honest, it was rather arousing to see Shou-chan unable to form any words and unable to see. To see him completely helpless in his grasp.

"Un...un..."

Byakuran tilted his head in pseudo-obliviousness from his sitting position on the bed, smiling down at the imprisoned auburn, slowly slid in and out of his consort the new toy he brought. Big, purple, unlubed and textured.

And it vibrates.

Of course he is not THAT cruel to his consort. After all, humans are so fragile. Byakuran was in no hurry, content in feeling the pressure from Shoichi's inside as he pulled and pushed lazily the dildo, invoking Shoichi's partially muted moans and slight hip thrusts, an futile attempt to attract the albino's attention on an forgotten erection.

From where Byakuran sat, he had easy reach and complete viewing, with Shoichi's legs being on either side of him- one actually laying across his lap- and unneedlessly to tell, the albino enjoyed the sight very much so.

* * *

_Author: You silly pervert you! XD Review if this made you kinkier!_


	6. Relationship

_Author: Ahhh 10051 is so versatile. In fact it's one of the most versatile pairing in my opinion.  
Disclaimer: KHR and its cast of characters belongs to Amano!  
_

* * *

**5. Relationship**

Master and slave. Predator and prey. Sky and sun. Teacher and student. Leader and follower. Villain and hero. Giant and dwarf. Bounty hunter and prisoner. Dictator and civilian.

And this time, deity and consort.

The roles are infinite, but each relationship has three things in common: The all-encompassing white dominator and the meek, earth-toned auburn submitter in a lover's relationship. And Byakuran likes it this way.

* * *

_Author: Reviewreviewreview or I will eat your souuuuul 8D_


	7. Play

_Author: This chapter contains NSFW themes, although not explicit. Let your dirty little mind do all the work this once, alright? XD_  
_Disclaimer: Amano is the god of KHR. From the dust she has created Shou-chan and Byakuran!_

* * *

**7. Play**

The best thing about his consort, Shou-chan, is that he is also an plaything, a pet and a playmate all at once. That's four things in one.

Manipulating poor wittle Shou-chan just to elicit cries of distress, moans of pleasure and fearful whimpers; doing shameful and disturbing things to him that would give the catholic religious collective an massive heart attack at once; dressing him up - Shou-chan did always looked so nice once he was finished dolling him up. He did like to show off his consort after all, and he'd sit on his lap like a faithful little dog. And in times of boredom that sex could not fill, there's other games. Mind-fucking games, but social games also applies. Like the chess board, for example.

When he wanted to play the Choice game- the computer one mind you- he found that Shou-chan more willing to participate in the activity that was once a testament to their genuine friendship, a friendship that only now exists in memories.

He wasn't sure what to make of it, but it no longer matters anymore. But he found himself accepting more and more often to play it as well- but only out of nostalgia for the game itself.

* * *

_How do you like dem tiny angst, vague and not-so-vague themes and other mind-screwy things? Tell me all about it in teh reviews!_


	8. Video Game

_Warning: the author is a gamer! And may infect you with 10051 ideas! Throw her some reviews, it's the only antidote!_  
_Disclaimer: Amano is totally immune to the KHR virus. Hey she created it and all the characters with it!_

* * *

**6. Video Game**

If you asked the white ruler what is his favorite video game, he will tell you it is the Choice. A obscure, unreleased video game that mere civilians and enslaved government will never get to sample, let alone see.

Byakuran likes to keep this shard of what was once genuine between himself and Shoichi. After all, Shou-chan designed this board game with him. Isn't it a treasure to behold? In Byakuran's opinion, yes, it is.

* * *

_Reviews? NO REVIEWS? I SHALL INFECT YOU! (Seriously just kidding, but gimme reviews. They're like candies to me.)_


End file.
